Charade
by EternalRoses
Summary: He wasn't the misunderstood victim everyone thought him to be or the chosen savior decked in the purity of the light. He was the exact opposite, and he had fooled them all. Dark! Evil! Harry. Slight Dumbledore and Weasely Bashing. Harry/Hermione! One-shot


**A/N: So lately I've been reading some Dark Harry stories and I love them! It's a nice change from the shy, polite, and too good Harry we know. Well that and at times I find it hard to believe that Harry wasn't damaged in anyway from all the abuse and neglect from the Dursley's and that he still came out sweet and helpful. Plus, I really wanted to write my own twisted fic!**

**Warnings: Various Character Deaths. Torture. Slight Insanity. Slight Weasley Bashing, Slight Dumbledore bashing because he is still kicking in my story. If none of these appeal to you. Turn back! **

**P.S. This is a Harry/Hermione Story! Also I'm still getting back into the Harry Potter love, for me it's been roughly four years since I have last read the books.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Charade<strong>

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and blinked, trying to focus on something to clear her vision; she focused on a green shape. A bright green object. After a minute or two, her vision had cleared;<p>

The luminous green object had been Hogwarts, engulfed in dark jade flames.

And then it all came hurling backs towards her. The lies, the truth, the blood, the deaths, everything…. And Harry.

She hugged her knees, silently crying, wondering, and asking….why?

He was an excellent actor, she'll give him that yet she realized it had all been a lie. A ruse. A facade. He was not a misunderstood angel wanting to be a leader, to save, to help but a monster wanting to be a tyrant to destroy.

She was wrong, they all were wrong. He was wearing a mask, all the time she has known him it was all fake, the smiles, the laughter, the adventures ….everything was a lie.

He was the shy, polite boy who could never harm another being even if forced to, no, in reality he was the manipulative, insane man, who wouldn't even hesitate to kill, he'd probably enjoy it.

Why couldn't she the smartest witch seen –

"Hello love."

In the dim light that the forest could provide she only saw glowing green eyes and a jagged lightning scar, and she only heard a soft chuckle before promptly passing out.

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>He laid there on his bed, humming the 'Happy Birthday' song, concentrating on the tune, then the clock chimed from downstairs, he opened his eyes and smiled.<em>

_He heard his uncle's gruff voice calling him down, his smile only then widened as he walked downstairs._

_Showtime!_

"_Hello family, what a pleasant evening it is tonight, don't you all think?" he chirped happily addressing the room that contained his cousin Dudley, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and even Marge._

"_Boy! Sit down, and serve us food!" _

"_Oh, but I planned something really fun tonight uncle! As a celebration to me, since it is my birthday!"_

"_Freak, sit down or no food for a month!" trilled his aunt in her shrill voice._

_Harry simply shrugged, "Oh well, might as well begin."_

_With a quick wave he locked all the possible exits in the house, he then gazed over to his 'family', "I'm not going to waste my breath explaining, but hell, you probably knew it was a long time coming anyway."_

_He decided to get the fat bitch and her dog out of the way first, he simply waved his hand and soon she started choking, clutching her throat while all the while turning purple, after a few minutes she dropped dead, he laughed,_

_He then strode into the kitchen and grabbed a few knives, and turned to look at the horrified faces of the remaining Dursleys._

"_Well, I suppose, I'll just do it the old fashion way with the rest of you, since you all are so close to my heart." He lazily said as he closed in on them singing._

**Happy Birthday to me!**

_His uncle's arm came off; his aunt was clutching her bloody throat, his cousin grasping his eyeball that had conveniently come out. _

**Happy Birthday to me!**

_Some fingers flew to the side, and a chunk of hair, maybe some of the scalp too. He heard a bone or two snap,_

**Happy Birthday Dear Harry…**

_Oh hey, there was Dudley's eye, he stepped on it, and part of Petunia's skull as well and his uncle was….well everywhere._

**Happy Birthday to me!**

_He threw the lit match on the door mat and watched it spread with much glee. Remembering while decapitating his 'family' they were all screaming the same thing…._

_Freak._

_Maybe it had been imbedded in his mind for so long for as long as he could remember, maybe that's why he'd come to accept it, even take it as a compliment._

_What a happy birthday freak he was though._

* * *

><p>She remembers that, that day when they all were aboard the train and Harry announced that some psycho had killed the Dursley's, she remembers his voice laced with sorrow. His eyes, sad and mourning.<p>

And she couldn't have told, or have guessed that that psycho was Harry himself.

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Harry, a fine night it is, don't you think?"<em>

_Harry nodded at his Headmaster, "Excuse me, Dumbledore, but may I ask why you brought me out tonight." He looked around to see the Astronomy Tower was empty, except for the him and the old man._

"_Harry, first let me say I am sorry for your family you must miss them greatly."_

"_I suppose you could say that."_

_The elderly man, clasps his hands together, "But now, I must tell you of certain things that will help us."_

"_Like what…"_

"_Sacrifice, that is one thing Harry, remember in order to defeat Voldemort you must give up many things, simply for the greater good."_

_The young man chuckled, "Oh, I just knew you were going to say that Dumbledick!"_

_Dumbledore stared at Harry incredulously._

"_Excuse me…"_

"_Did you rehearse that by any chance?" He said in between fits of laughter._

"_Harry! This is no joking matter! For the sake of the greater good you must –"_

"_What! Listen to you! Sacrifice myself! Oh please, how long are you going to keep up the role of a saint you senile old man!"_

"…_."_

"_You know if I had been more broken or naïve, I probably would have believed and gone along with you, but that's not the case here, now is it."_

"_I don't underst –"_

"_Did you really believe I was with you the whole time, hmmm…." Harry mused tauntingly "I saw right through you the moment we met, I knew about the hocruxes, Tom Riddle, my scar, even your little secret arrangements and plan."_

"_Harry, I don't know what you are –"_

"_Sending me to the most abusive set of relatives, even though it went against my parents wishes, so when the time came for me to enroll it Hogwarts I was to be the most pathetic, broken, meek, child with the lowest self-esteem." He drawled._

"_So that I would follow every word you said, to become friends with the Weasleys, fall in love with Ginny, go on countless 'adventures' and die while dueling Voldemort, all the while you look like god, with you and the Weasleys, specifically that oaf Ron and his whore of a mother and sister keep my inheritance, also while you sold off or disposed of my Hermione."_

_The bearded man paled, and a cold sweat broke out over his entire body, "Now Harry, please be rational about this, you see, uhhhh…. Your parents wouldn't have wanted this, they-"_

"_Don't speak of them as though you care." His voice became suddenly frigid. "You're real bloody pathetic you know that, you'd think you'd learn your mistake after that fiasco with Riddle, but I guess you seem to have some fetish with creating your own worst enemies,."_

"_How long?" Came the hollow voice of the Headmaster, "How long have you planned, known, waited, for how long?"_

"_Since forever."_

_The old man looked up questioningly._

"_Your precious Chosen One was dead long ago, precisely the moment I was hit with the Killing Curse, your savior died that night, I was born entirely new after that, and since then I planned and played."_

_The wind blew by ruffling both their robes, they stood and stared, one smirking another frowning._

"_Well, enough chit – chat, I suppose. Oh and the help you called for three minutes ago won't make it in time, you'll be dead."_

_Harry then drew out his wand and pointed it at the once hailed wizard,_

"_With your death, a new age will begin." He smirked, "and since I'm in such a good mood I think I'll let you depart with my own, new and improved Killing Curse!"_

"_Your new and –"_

"_I've been practicing for months, I guess you can deduce where all those missing centaurs and people have gone and what their use have been, Practice makes perfect!"_

_Dumbledore stared, wondering, with only one thought in his head: God have mercy on us all._

_Before he could even blink, it hit him, _

_Pain. Bloody Pain. Like all the torture in the world packed in one punch._

_And all he heard was._

"_Noir Nex."_

_Black Death._

* * *

><p>She remembers Harry running toward her with tears in his eyes, crying out that Voldemort had killed Dumbledore, and that they had to get out. He then hugged her telling her that he was going to look for Ron. Lies.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>He hugged Hermione, shivers of pleasure rolling down his body from the contact, he then quickly mumbled to her that he was going to go get Ron. She nodded, he then sprinted down the hallway past a horde of students evacuating after hearing about the Headmaster's death. Once he reached the Gryffindor common room, he strode inside and locked the door coming upon the sight of his 'best friend' and his sister.<em>

_Ron looked up, "Oh, Harry, scared me mate, did you hear Voldemort killed Dumbledore, we got to get out…"_

_But Harry wasn't listening, simply wondering if all of his subordinates were already beginning the mass murder spree he planned out, he at least hoped that a certain blonde follow orders._

"_Who knew me killing that old ass could cause so much panic, but it's actually totally predictable…." Harry mused out loud, catching the attention of the two red heads._

"_Harry! What do you mean?" Ginny cooed in a shrill voice._

_Harry grimaced in disgust, "I'll finish you first, you always were annoying."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Noir Nex." A black light flew out at the female hitting her squarely in the chest, flinging herself back a few feet, her scratchy scream was the last noise from her lips._

_Harry snickered, while Ron erupted "POTTER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"_

_Harry swung his head to face Ron, "What?" he drawled in a bored tone._

_The Weasely charged at the his supposed friend, aiming for his face, while the brunette male, easily dodged to the side. Ron desperately lunged at his face once more, this time only managing to snatch his glasses. "Ha, Potter, I know you can't see shit without your glasses." He then crushed them beneath his feet hoping Potter could hear._

"_Oh No! Where are you, I can't see." Harry cried out squinting and flailing his arms out, blindly._

_The red head was now ready to take a shot at The Boy Who Lived face, he swung and…. _

_The once flailing man caught the fist in one hand, he then grinned and turned to look at the offender "Can't believe you bought that, but then again you've been buying a lot of things for six years, but that doesn't matter now."_

_He then punched Ron in the side of the jaw, hearing a sick crack, and watching him fly back._

_He looked at the broken wire and glass that had been his glasses, he didn't need them he had fixed his eyesight a long time ago, the glasses were merely props, to add to his shy boy act._

_He walked over to Ron who was clutching his presumably broken jaw, "You damn son of bi-"_

_Harry wagged his finger, "Ah, ah, ah, no profanity mister." The boy on the floor then spat at Harry which landed on his shoulder. _

_The jaded eye boy then looked down at the person sprawled on the floor, "That is going to cost you a rib or two." He then proceeded to give on swift kick to the man's ribcage._

_Ron howled in pain, before looking Harry in the eye, "Let me guess is your nerdy mudblood whore in on this too."_

_Harry became enraged, he delivered several kicks once again before snarling, "Don't you dare speak of my angel like that again." Before grinning wildly "That going to cost you a leg!"_

_Ten minutes later Harry was proud to say he had successfully sawed Ron's leg off, before hearing a soft sound._

"_Harry." _

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Harry."<em>

_Hermione looked in absolute horror at the scene before her, Harry, the shyest most kindest, boy, the boy she had, had a crush on since first year holding his best mate's leg like a trophy, smiling like a maniac._

"_Hermione! Run! Get away while you still can!" She heard Ron scream, before he was silence with a kick to the groin._

"_Hermione, what are you doing here." She heard Harry ask casually, as if nothing was wrong with the scenario._

"_I was worried so I came to look for..." Her voice abandoned her, she was too consumed in horror and disbelief to continue._

"_Hermione run, he's crazy! He killed Dumbledore!" She heard Ron cry before he was finally silence with a black light that shot out of Harry's wand, the last thing she heard from the red head was a shriek._

_She was breath was ragged, her heart skipping several beats. Still unable to fully register what had happened._

_"Why?" Was the only thing she could manage to whisper._

""_Shhh… It's okay, love, I'm doing this all for us, all for you and me, my angel."_

_This wasn't her Harry. No. It couldn't be. _

_So she ran. She didn't know where but she ran. She saw green flames begin to lick the walls behind her, but she didn't care._

_She finally tripped, hitting her head against the floor._

* * *

><p>She woke up with a jolt. She wildly looked around the room, it wasn't Hogwarts, the walls were a light purple, she then noticed she was in a bed, a huge four post bed, she wore a long soft white nightgown, her body was encased in lavender silk sheets.<p>

She then heard a voice dreamily say, "Oh, good you're awake, I hope your head is better."

Hermione gagged, across the room was Luna, dressed in pitch black robes, and next to her dressed just the same was Neville Longbottom.

"You took a nasty fall in Hogwarts, Harry carried you outside of the school after finishing his business in there he brought you here."

"Luna, what, what is going on, what happened at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, Harry killed Dumbledore and then killed the remaining staff and students, while me and my Neville slaughtered the Ministry with our assigned team." Luna replied her tone unchanging, stroking Neville's cheek as though she and Hermione were talking about kittens.

She looked at Neville, who simply smiled at her.

Their casual tone shook her to the core, and the fact that she had been a pawn hit her. Everybody was either dead from not knowing and those who were alive, had played her in the grand scheme of an act that Harry orcherstrated.

Her anger had boiled.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BOTH, DON'T YOU TWO JUST REALIZED WHAT YOU SAID, WHAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE!"

"Yes."

"How long have you two known?"

"Since fourth year."

"What about Voldemort?"

"Dead, since fourth year as well, the one we've seen was just a puppet corpse to entertain the public, while Lord Potter, finished his plan."

"Lord Potter? What the hell!"

"Hermione, it's not our place to explain to you."

"But..."

A knock on the door must have been their signal to leave because they both just gave her comforting smiles and left.

She stared at her the door and jumped when it opened again.

Harry walked through like Luna and Neville, wearing tight fitting black clothes showing off his lean, wiry build. His glasses were gone, his persona of an innocent schoolboy was gone as well, his vivid green eyes were clear to see now, sly and mirthful. His face looked more handsome and mature minus his glasses, and she loved it, the though scared her.

"Hermione." He purred, he then stroked her face as though she was the most fragile piece of porcelain.

His eyes were now filled with love and adoration, and she knew that she shouldn't like that, but it made her melt.

"A new era has begun for the wizarding world, my angel, my queen, my love."

He kissed her, softly and gently, her first kiss.

And she kissed him back.

No objections.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! I can happily say I am very proud of this! And I hope you all enjoyed this too. **

**Please Review! Don't flame me if you didn't like the pairing, the deaths, and the insanity. I would like constructive criticism to point out if something is out of place or maybe the timeline. If you like it then tell me! **

**=D**


End file.
